Mass Effect: Secrets
by Master40K
Summary: Commander Shepard savior of the galaxy twice. Now torn between two women and a Cerberus entanglement of Shepard long lost family.
1. Aftermath

**Mass Effect: Secrets  
Chapter 1**

It had only been one hour since the battle at the Collector's home base at the center of the galaxy. Shepard was relived that the suicide mission was successful with no casualties. Everyone had made it out, including the crew that was kidnapped when the Reaper IFF was installed. He had destroyed the base and told the Illusive Man he had two choices: to help him or to step aside, but Shepard feared the worse was yet to come.

_It has been a long journey and everybody came back alive, but there is more to come. Harbinger is heading for the galaxy and unless all races unite we'll all be doomed. But none of that matters right now, because there was one thing that is weighing heavily on my mind. The night before the mission I was with someone I loved, Tali. The fact that I had told her that I only wanted her was true, but the idea that I had some how betrayed Liara is what worried me._

In all my life there where only two women I have ever loved: Liara and Tali. I have been with many women in my life, but they where all one night stands or a few months of a relationship that never worked. But when I met Tali and Liara for the first time there was some spark when I met them. Tali told me about how a dashing commander rescues a young woman and ask her to join his crew on a mission to save the galaxy, Mordin would most likely write it off as hormones, but hormones or no I still felt something for both of them, even after saving them. Regardless what happened between me and Liara that was two years ago and I am with Tali now and I am happy.

Shepard was in the elevator contemplating all that had happened in his life so far when the doors had opened to reveal something that was shocking. Repairs were well underway; EDI had erected force fields around all the haul breaches in the cargo bay, but what had Shepard surprised was that everyone was working together to repair the ship. People that were ready to kill each other were working together to fix the ship. Jack and Miranda were working together with their biotics to put new armor plates over the haul breaches. Even Tali and Legion were working together to install new systems and upgrade the existing systems.

Shepard saw who he was looking for. Tali along with Legion, Engineer Donnelly and Daniels were all arguing about what to do with the Normandy. Shepard started to walk towards her with trembling anticipation.

"Engineer Donnelly. We only wish to express that with EDI now controlling the Normandy the FBA, couplings are not necessary and the Normandy benefit greatly from Geth TBS couplings." Legion said in his always monotone

"Yes, but the power output from the upgrades you suggest could also cause an overload feed back in a number of other important systems" said Donnelly

"I don't think going on the extranet to look up 'questionable' material is a vital system Donnelly" Daniels interrupted with the rude yet flirting way she talked to Donnelly.

"Those are not the only systems I'm worried about. If you look over the simulations I ran, they can also overload the FTL com systems," Donnelly quickly interjected.

"In simulations we have run an overload happens in less then .0301 percent of simulations, and only when we don't install the other upgrades we have suggested." Legion explained.

"I still don't trust Geth technology to run the systems" Tali said in an unforgiving manner.

At this, Shepard entered into site of Engineer Donnelly and Daniels while Legion's and Tali's backs were turned away from him, "Do I need to separate you children until you learn to play nice?" As soon as Shepard spoke Tali and Legion turned to face Shepard.

"Sorry Commander. We were just worried about the Normandy. After all the hell she went thought to get us out alive, we were deciding how to upgrade the systems so we have a better chance at whoever is going to come after us next," said Donnelly.

"But it is coming along harder then we thought," Daniels interjected finishing his sentence as she always did.

"We are having trouble working out the bugs to the upgrades we had installed to survive the space battle," Tali explained in an enthused voice. "But we think if we work together we can have the ship be better than when it was new."

"Alright. I will have you all submit a report on this matter later, Dismissed!" Engineer Donnelly and Daniels look at each other shrugging their shoulders. Everyone left except Tali and Shepard.

Tali took two steps towards Shepard, stopping less than a foot away from the man she has longed for. "Hello Shepard. Have you come to talk about what happened last night between us?" Shepard nods yes. "I was afraid of that. Look if you don't what to see me I will understand if you need to find someone else…

Shepard quickly cut her off by trying to keep that thought from both of their minds. Putting his right index finger up and placing it on her the light bulb on her helmet lit up when she talked. "Tali, I came to tell you that I still what want to be with and I want this to work even if it is not physical," Shepard explained in a voice that made Tali relax. The tension in Tali's shoulders dropped and she moved in close to Shepard to whisper into his ear.

"Thank you, Shepard. You have no idea want it means to me to hear you say that," Tali explained in a whisper that made the hairs on the back of Shepard's head stand at attention. "You know in that research that I told you about the one that would let us be together?"

"How could I forget?" Shepard moves his hand from the light on her helmet to the side of her helmet as though he would be rubbing her chin or stroking her hair.

"Well the research suggests that the more two Quarians are exposed to each other the more likely they will eventually adapt. So if one Quarian was to say be exposed more often to any one person or someone…" Shepard cut her off the same as he did last time.

"Say no more Tali. Just meet me in my quarters in five minutes" Shepard replied

"Is that in order, Captain?" Tali joked.

"Does it have to be, Ms Vas Normandy?" Shepard joked.

"Never. Just give me five minutes, and I'll be ready," Tali replied.

"Is there anything I should do to help?" Shepard questioned.

"Just sterilize the room and yourself." Shepard cracked a smile at that thing of all the wrong this, "Wait that did not come out right."

"I'll go book the room," Shepard flirted.

Shepard and Tali made their way to the elevator, and a small number of the crew and Shepard's squad mates noticed them leaving together. Garrus gave the equivalent of a Turian smile and winked at Shepard. Legion stood with its head tilted slightly to its left raising its right head flap. Shepard thought it was the equivalent of an eyebrow raise. Tali and Shepard took the elevator to the crew quarters holding each others hands. Then Tali left as slowly as possible still holding Shepard's left hand with her right as she starts to walk off the elevator.

"I'll go on ahead of you to get ready for you Tali," Shepard said. Shepard could not tell from under her helmet for sure but he knew she was smiling.

"Yes, that would be for the best." Tali tramples as she realizes that she is still holding Shepard's hand as she walks off to her bed in the crew quarters at everyone shares. They hold hands for only a minute as though letting go was like was like losing the other. The elevator door closed as soon as their hands were out of the way of the door. As so as the doors closed, thoughts start racing though their minds.

Tali start moseying to the room where she keeps her immune-o boosters, herb remedies, and some rare tea under the bottom of the bunk beds she shared with Yeomen Chambers, just thinking about Shepard. _How did I ever become so lucky? I'm in love with a man that has saved me twice and now loves back. I've wanted to be with Shepard for so long. I've watched him as events had changed him, like when he lost Lieutenant Alenko on Virmire. And I still can't believe he saw past my helmet. How did I become the luckiest women in the galaxy?_

* * *

Shepard had just reached his cabin and was still thinking about Tali, but when he reached his desk he remembered the picture of Liara was still where he left it when he first came on board. It was facing down now so, Shepard picked it up to stare at it and think.

_Have I made the right choice; being with Tali? Have I some how betrayed Liara by being with Tali? Will I end up hurting Liara if she finds out about Tali and I? Will I hurt Tali by being with her?_

All these questions raced thought his head. The only thing he could do was take Liara's picture and put it back to where it was, facing down. "EDI, does this room have a cleaning protocol I can use to sterilize the room?"

"Affirmative, Shepard. There is in fact a way for the room to become sterile the same way you would when you come on board the Normandy," EDI explained.

"Will it eliminate all the bacteria in the room and make it safe for Tali to take off her suit?" Shepard asked in a concerned voice.

"It should, Shepard. I cannot speculate on how Quarain immune system will react to the environment of the gas that sterilizes the room. It would be best if Tali'Zorah was here when the purge starts to eliminate all bacteria on a person as well." EDI stated

"How long will it take for the room to be sterile?" Shepard asked, showing concerned.

"Approximately 31.415926 seconds." EDI replied in her usually emotionless, but some how concerned voice.

"Prepare to active it as soon as she enters the room." As soon as he started to speak the door to Shepard's cabin opened, and Tali walked right in behind him with the door quickly and quietly shutting the same way it opened.

"She is already here," EDI quickly interjected and gas that looked like steam from a boiling teapot started come out the vents.

"Cleaning up for me?" Tali said sarcastically. Tali wrapped her arms around Shepard.

"Of course, I would not want you to think of me as a slob," Shepard flirted back. Shepard grasps Tali's left hand with his and gets up from his seat. He turns and faces her slowly holding her hands then moving his hands from Tali's moving down her arms and placing them around her hips. Tali moved her hands from Shepard's the same time he did and sensually moved up his arms, placing her left hand on his chest and her right on his face.

As they stared at each other, Shepard saw past the helmet that hides the beauty of the goddess behind it.

"Sterilization complete, Shepard," EDI interrupted.

"Thanks EDI," Shepard quickly moved his hands from Tali's hips to her faceplate to remove. They hear the seals release from the rest of the suit. Slowly he removed the seal to show the face of someone he loved, with eyes that really glowed like two white dwarf stars next to each other. Tali stared equally into Shepard's Sapphire blue eyes.

Tali aggressively grasped Shepard's face with both of her hands and pulled him in to a kiss seemed to last forever. In a place where there is just them and no else.

_I how did I become the luckiest women in the galaxy?_

_How did I fall in love again?_


	2. One Night, One Dream

**Mass Effect: Secrets  
Chapter 2**

_I had still been locked in that kiss that Tali had pulled me into. I pulled my hands up to her face. The kiss was sour, but sweet at the same time with a flavor that I could not identify, it is unbelievable. I also could not help but notice that Tali had a human looking face underneath the helmet. She had a human face with hair on her head. I then realized that no other species in the galaxy other than humans had hair on their head._

_Feeling Shepard's strong body made me feel safe like nothing could hurt me or get to me because I knew he would be there. He saved me over two years ago from Fist's trap and again on Haestrom when I was surrounded by Geth. He even saved me from exile when I was accused of treason. The way he spoke out against the Admiralty Board and their stupid political struggle, it was fun watching him shout. _

All these thoughts rushed though their heads faster then FTL flight. Slowly they break their kiss, and start removing the others clothing. Tali starts by unzipping the side of Shepard's captain uniform. She pulled the two halves of the shirt to the sides of his body and off the top of his shoulders and the clothing just fell easily to the surrounding ground.

Shepard immediately brought his hands up to unseal Tali from her beautiful but harsh prison. Tali moved her hands to meet with Shepard's and slowly placing hers on top of his. Guiding him to unseal the prison she lived in. Shepard never forgot how beautiful the suit Tali was stuck in looks, nor how Tali and the rest of the Quarians felt about being trapped inside. To Shepard removing the suit was like freeing her from that prison. Tali had so longed waited to get out of her prison just to feel Shepard's warm body against hers.

Tali only had the seals that held her hood up released and could not wait any more. She moved to kiss Shepard long and hard again. Her hood fell onto her back along with the seal that held her helmet in place revealing shining long dark black. She lifted herself up onto Shepard and wrapped her legs around his hips. Shepard then walked up and lightly pushed her against the aquarium glass wall still locked in a kiss.

Tali was getting impatient she wanted out of her suit imminently. With her arms wrapped around the top of Shepard's shoulders she reached for her omni-tool and activated the all-release. This deactivated all her suit's seals at one time with a loud hiss. "What was that Tali?" Shepard questioned.

"The all-release, it deactivates all the seals at one time," Tali explained. "I thought we mite want to speed this up a little bit." She pulled off the top of her suit, like pulling off rubber or latex even though it looked like regular cotton clothing. When she was done the suit revealed Tali's bountiful breast and her amazing boney yet muscular figure. She then took off her gloves and said, "You know Shepard kissing is nice, but we can share something else truly special." Tali put her naked right hand on to Shepard's face and gave him an overwhelming shock that made Shepard pulled back his face in surprise.

"What was that?" Shepard asked still in shock wondering what was going on.

"This is how we show intimacy among Quarians. We have no name for it but it is the most intimate form of expression." She moves her hand back onto Shepard's face and electricity start flying between Tali's hand and Shepard's face with a very light purple glow. "How does that feel?" Tali slowly moves her hand across Shepard's face and starts gently massages his lips with her index finger.

"It's amazing," Shepard replied. "I want to feel more." With those words Shepard walks down the few steps that lead to his bed with Tali still wrapped around his hips. He places her on to the bed in the center of the room gently breaking the electrifying kiss. Slowly they strip the rest of each others clothes off. It took less then a minute for both of them to be completely naked. Shepard slowly moves up between Tali's legs and resumes kissing her. Then immediately Tali rolls to her left and puts Shepard underneath her.

Tali put her left hand on Shepard's chest and the right on his chin continuing the weird pleasurable shock sensation, coming from every inch of her skin now. Shepard stood at attention lying on the bed underneath the women he longed for. She slowly rubbed her body against Shepard's teasing him with more shocks moving between all of the skin she touched him with. Then Tali, losing the last of her patients she without warning had Shepard inside of her with the jolts now running all over both of their bodies. All of Tali's and Shepard's epidermis immediately glowed in the same light purple color as before.

Shepard was stunned in the pleasure that emitted from his pelvis, with an unimaginable ecstasy that he has never felt before. "What is happening?"

"Just sit back and relax Shepard," Tali toyed with him.

_It was like being hooked up to a battery. Is this why Quarians wanted to get out of their suit for? Why they were considering going to war? To share this thrilling touch with others. I was now breathing heavily and paralyzed with pleasure. But, I found the strength within me to roll Tali back under me and started having sex. _

_Being with Shepard was unbelievable. Even with him right on top of me I could not believe we are together. I was risking everything to be with this man. We never said "I love you" to each other but it was there, unsaid between us. He moves to start kissing me again thought both of our heavy breathing. I started clinching my left hand and Shepard immediately took it and pulled my hand up over my head. We start levitating us with his botics. _

***

A few hours had past since Shepard and Tali both pasted out from their hour long sexual encounter. Tali was cuddled up on Shepard's left side. They were fast asleep and dreaming, but for Shepard he was dreaming something he did not expect.

Shepard was dreaming thought the eyes of someone he could now figure out just yet. He was lying in complete darkness lying on top of a bed. He had gotten up and sat at the side of the bed yelling, "MOM!" in a girly voice. He heard the sound of distance steps coming behind the door, just across the room. Slowly the door creaked to reveal an Asari, he did not recognize at first but there was something familiar about her.

"Little Wing," the Asari cried out a voice he knew from somewhere "what are you doing up?"

"I could not sleep, mother," Shepard reply in an also familiar voice. At this point Shepard questioned what was happening. He had no control over what was going on, like he was observing someone else's life though their eyes.

"There, there Little Wing everything will be alright," _What was it about little wing that sounded so familiar?_ "How about I tell you another Justicar story?" The Asari pick up Shepard or who ever it was he was observing though. _What is it, about all this that I know somehow?_

"No, mother I just want to you stop running off and spend sometime with me."

"Little Wing, I am a Matriarch I have to lead our people into their future greatness. Now you know this and we have been though this nearly hundred times, and one day everyone will expect the same from you."

"I know but will it kill you just to spend a little time with me?" _Wait I am look though an Asari's eye with a Matriarch for a mother. _

"Alright Little Wing, I will sleep down here tonight." _Little Wing is her nickname that I heard once before when Liara was on Noveria with… Matriarch Benezia_

"Yeah!!!" The two Asari huge. _This is Liara's memory._

***

With that thought Shepard quickly woke up making a small gasp for air. Sweat was pouring from all over his naked body. Tali now sleeping on top of his arm but was still facing him. Shepard looked over to the clock on his night stand it read 3:30 and that was Earth time. Shepard remembered about the big shift he made when he joined the Alliance moving from Earth's 24-hour clock to the weird 20-hour clock galactic time. But that memory quickly entered and left his thoughts. All he could think about was why was he seeing Liara's memories and why after so long.

Shepard slowly moves his now numb arm out from under Tali's body trying to avoid waking her. He slides himself to his right and sits for a second rubbing his hands to his face. Trying to make sense of all that was happening Shepard gets up groggy and moves two his private bath room. He places his hands in a cup under the faucet and water came pouring out. He splashed his face with water which immediately woke him up.

Now unable to get back to sleep Shepard thought it would be best to check his terminal on the information EDI took on The Reapers from the Collector base. To his surprise he found a Video Message from Councilman Anderson. Curious as to why Anderson had sent a message Shepard without delay plays the message.

"Commander I hope you are getting this message." Anderson said with the volume on full. Tali almost about to wake up from the noise, so right away delay Shepard turned the volume down to the equivalent of a soft whisper. "We need you to report to the Citadel as so as you get this message. We have much to discuss about what happen between in the last few weeks immediately."

The message was short but Shepard felt there was something hide Anderson was not tell him. He had no doubt that Anderson wanted to tell him something but couldn't. Shepard looks to the left side of his computers screen to see the information EDI took during the alleged suicide mission. It was a datapad Joker handed to him when he first went down to the cargo hold after the mission. The datapad showed a full manifest of the Reapers ships, how many there were, and most important where they were and the time it would take them to get here.

Shepard with out another thought opened a com channel, "Joker how long will it take to get to the Citadel?"

"Yeash, Commander. Can a man get some shut eye before he goes on duty?" Joker replied in his usual sarcastic manner.

"Joker, set a course for the Citadel, unless that is too difficult for you."

Joker moaned under his breath and then said, "No problem commander, I just wish I could get some respect around here you know for pulling you boots out of the fire twice.'

"Joker, I am sorry but, we need to get there at once Anderson mite be in trouble."

"Well in that case I will get right on it. Setting course now ETA 2 hours."

"Thanks you." The com link cut out and Shepard looked back to his bed to look at Tali, but found she was not there. Tali had moved back up the stairs and was stand right next to Shepard's desk with nothing but the bed sheet wrapped around there slender shoulders.

"Well that should leave plenty of time for us to get back to… helping my immune system." Tali flirted letting the bed sheet drop to the ground revealing her slender form.

"I like your thinking Ms Vas Normandy."


	3. Shepard's Secret

**Mass Effect: Secrets  
Chapter 3**

It had been another hour of intense electrifying sex for the new couple. Tali's hands were on top of Shepard's chest and her back was arched slightly with their bodies glowing in same the electric light purple glow as before. Slow picking up paste Shepard had his hands around Tali's waist and slightly squeezing her buttocks. The couple was now sweating uncontrollable. Both had made a final cry out of pleasure just as they finished at the same time, and Tali fell gracefully down into Shepard's right arm.

_Tali was now cuddled right next to me with her nibbles slowly rubbing up against me, it was the greatest feeling in the galaxy. The glowing had stopped but, I did not care I was with a women I am in love. But I was still bothered by that dream, and all that aside. I could not help but notice how much Tali had changed in maturity. But why was Liara in my mind, why was I seeing her memories, do I still love her? _

_It was incredible being with Shepard. I never noticed how strong and well sculpted his body truly was. He was always had a strong heart. I guess that is what I was truly attracted to when I first met him. He was always kind to me and those in need in help, but also terrifying to those that apposed him, even Krogan run scared from him. There was no man stronger or better in this whole galaxy, but is he all mine now. _

Tali moved herself on top of Shepard slowly rubbing her nipples up against Shepard's chest and gracefully laid one long lasting kiss on his lips. "What was that for?" Shepard wondered.

"Just for being you and for choosing me when I know that you had other options among the crew and… well Liara." At the sound of that name Shepard felt a cold shiver down his spine. "Look news spreads fast on a small ship and I know you had a relationship her."

Shepard quickly interjects, "Tali what happened between Lia…"

"Shepard let me finish," Tali quickly countered and moved out of Shepard's arm and sat near the bed of the bed. "I don't know what it is that you and her shared but, I don't want to share with her or anyone. I just want to know that you're not simply using me, Shepard…"

"I am not using you; I would never do that to you. I promise I will never hurt you." Shepard interrupts getting up and sitting right next to Tali.

"Then promise me something else." Tali starts tearing up, "Promise me you won't leave me. Promise me you won't… you won't, die again. I can't… I can't go though that, not… not again." Tears started streaming down the sides of her face. Shepard places his arms around his naked partner and Tali buries her face into Shepard's strong chest.

Shepard knew Tali worry was justified with her health at risk and trying to make their relationship work. He took several seconds before he choose how to respond. "Tali, did I ever tell you about my life on Mindoir?"

"What does that have to do…"

"Let me explain," Shepard cut her off. "I had girlfriend named Sara and we lived next door to each other for as long as I remember. When I was sixteen Sara and I had taken our relationship to the next level and I had gotten her pregnant. After that I quit high school and was going to go to join the Alliance Military right there and then, but something happened that we all should have seen coming. Batarian slavers came and attacked us with out warning. I saw and watch everyone die my parents my siblings and Sara. Right in front of me I saw her being melted down alive because she refused to back down. I had lost everything and everyone I loved. After that I joined the military, won the Star of Terra, and met Liara. I never thought it would happen again but I fell in love with her and I came to realize something when I did. Now, she wasn't better than Sara just different."

Tali brought her head up and turned to face Shepard eye to eye, "Shepard, why are you telling me this?" Tali was now lost in what Shepard was trying to explain.

"I am trying to say, is that I will always have a place for Sara and Liara in my heart, but it is not the same place you hold in it. What happened between Liara and I was two year ago and it is over. For right now you're the one that holds my heart and the one I am giving it to." Shepard got up and walked over to the desk on other side of the bed and took something out of the top drew. "Tali, I want you to have these."

"What is it?" Tali wondered what was in her hand.

Shepard then reviled the golden chain necklace with two silver rings one small and thin with a diamond and the other big and thick. "This is a necklace with my parent's wedding bands on it."

"What are wedding bands?" Tali wondered.

"Wedding bands are a symbol of two peoples love for each other. In a wedding ceremony those two people exchange rings and place them on their partner's left hand. When those two people in my culture marry each other it is a way of them saying they are going to spend the rest of their lives together." Shepard unhooked the chain and wrapped it around Tali's neck. "I want you to have them."

"Shepard. I…" Tali in shocked

"Just consider it a promise I will not do anything to hurt you and I will return for you." Shepard interjected. Tali's expressions changed from cries of sadness to tears of joy.

Tali used her three fingers of her right hand to hold the rings now draped around her neck. "Shepard, I love you." Tali

"I know," immediately Tali moved her hands to meet with Shepard's cheeks and without delay put her lips on his. Shepard rapidly moves his hands up to Tali's face. While Tali begins messaging Shepard's mouth with her tongue and he quickly followed suit.

"Commander," Joker's voice just filled the room. "Councilman Anderson wants to have a word with you. So you mite want to stop what ever it is you're doing." Regretfully Shepard pulls his lips from hers. "Joker I will take the message in my quarters, Shepard out. Tali you should get your suit back one. We're going to be at The Citadel in less than an hour"

Tali immediately pulls Shepard's lips back onto hers using both her hands. Shepard again pulls away from Tali and points to the clock. "It has been over six hours. You should get your suit on."

"Damn my immune system. I just want to spend more time out of my prison just to be with you." Tali replied.

"So would I." Shepard gave a few last minute kisses before they got up to gather their clothes now scattered all over the room. Shepard found his pants and but them on and moved up to his desk back up the few steps that it took to reach his bed. He had found and picked up Tali's helmet and took one long look at thinking about the prison Tali was in with this suit before handing it back to Tali.

Shepard sat down in his chair and opened the video feed to Anderson's office. "Hello Commander," Anderson immediately noticed Shepard was not wearing a shirt, "did I, catch you at a bad time?"

Shepard starts rubbing the left side of his head groggy from all the late night action. "I was just on my way to the shower. How are you feeling, Captain?" Shepard still referred to Anderson as Captain out of habit and respected.

"I will be fine Shepard. What about you and your dealing with The Collectors?"

"A complete success Captain, all of the kidnapped crew saved and all of my teammates are alive." Shepard took a quick glance at Tali seeing her but her suit back on. "I caught your message from earlier you said you needed to meet me." Shepard carefully avoided saying anything that an information broker would listen in on.

"Yes, there is major political movement at The Citadel we need you here right away."

"Captain you don't need me there for a political movement you and both know that." Anderson's expression changed to a much more serious tone. Shepard instantly got the message and said, "I will be at The Citadel within an hour."

"Thank you, Commander. Black Star, Commander," Anderson whispered the last part. At those words Shepard remember the club down in Zakera Ward. He thought that must be where Anderson wants to meet.

***

"Citadel Control this is The Normandy requesting permission to dock," Joker stated in an authoritative voice.

"Clearance granted Normandy report to the Alliance docking station," replied the Docking authority.

Joker closed the com-channel to the docking authorizes and opened one to Shepard who was standing right behind him without realizing it, "Commander we are about ready to dock, who should I call for the shore party?"

Shepard could hear Joker though his radio implants and though his ears that made an echo sound when Joker talked. "That won't be a problem." Joker turned in surprise seeing Shepard behind him ready to go with Tali and his surprise to Legion were all ready to go with him.

"Commander I know I am not the brightest bulb around here but is it a good idea to take Legion with you. I mean with the entire Geth phobia going around."

Shepard takes a same pause and smiles, "Last time I was here the customs officer thought two Asari were Geth infiltrators. I don't think their going to notice what a Geth really looks like."

Joker rolls his eye and replies "Yeah just thinking out loud. Caring about your wellbeing and all you know. Yeah, more of me thinking out loud but. Why are you bringing it along for the ride?"

Shepard takes one second before he says anything, "I believe that presenting the evidence from the Collector base combine with Legion's accounts of the hieratic Geth should be enough to cause the Council to take action against the Reapers."

"Wait, what? You plan on speaking with The Council?" Joker confused only half listening to what Shepard said

"Shepard believes that with Legion's testimony combined with data taken form the Collector base should be all the evidence he needs to convince the Council about the impending Reaper treat," EDI quickly interjects.

"Ah." Joker said, "You know that would be a nice change of pace to get the Council on our side for once. What was it they threw you to the wolves, ah twice already?"

"That sounds about right." Tali interjects rather suddenly. Shepard takes a quick glance at Tali. He was still worried about what had happened between him and her last night, and that crazy dream he had.

The Normandy moved though the kinetic barrier that keeps the air from leaving the docking station. Gently moving up to the dock clamps that lock down on the sides of the ship after making a smooth and complete stop.

The shore party was leaving the airlock and walking down the path that led to a rapid transit hub, which would take them anywhere on The Citadel. They entered into closest 'taxi' Shepard along with Tali took the front seats and Legion in the back. "Please specify destination." The onboard computer said."

"Zakera Ward," Shepard said firmly. With what felt like almost nothing had happen the shuttle lifted off the ground and headed straight for the ward. With a long ride ahead of them Tali immediately got comfortable and took her left and placed it on top of Shepard's right.

_What was that thing Tali and I shared together? Is that thing going to hurt me or Tali? Why did I dream of Liara? Why was I seeing her memories? All these had to be secondary right now. The Council is going to beat me like a drum about the evidence I have and the proposal of getting all the races together. It was a long shot at anything but they had to know and take action and more importantly why did Anderson not want to meet in his office_

* * *

PS Alright now that was the third installment in a Fanfiction series I don't know how long will go on. All right, I am just writing a post script to advertise a music video I made. I thought since there are Mass Effect fans reading this I thought you mite enjoy watching this music video I made for Mass Effect. I call it _Mass Effect – Awake_ and I could not advertise it until now because of copyright but I beat it. So here you go.

Go to YouTube then copy and paste this watch?v=GoKcMTY2P60 after to see the video.


	4. Anderson's Secret

Well here is the 4th Chapter in my Mass Effect Fan Fiction. I know it is a week behind but, I was a little depressed because I did not get to many reviews. I would like it if you guys could write reviews because it will help motivate me to make the next Chapter faster. I plan to have chapter released weekly on a Friday like a TV series. So check back every Friday at 9:00 pm East coast time for the next chapter.

I hope you all enjoy this next chapter and in your reviews write what you want to see happen because I got so many ideas and I want everyone who is interested to help me write.

**Mass Effect: Secrets  
Chapter 4 **

_It had been nearly an hour of riding in the taxi. Tali was still holding my hand that was not interlaced with hers. Tali and I were just staring into each others eyes talking about what was with Anderson last night and how we should get a dance in at Black Star before we and save the galaxy again. I could not help put notice that Legion was starring at us. It made me wonder if it could understand relationships or just more reason The Geth don't understand life, along with politics, emotions, family, and chi… children. Family and children it has been what I was fighting for since I joined The Alliance Military. I vowed to make sure what happened to me on Mindoir would not happen to anyone else and make the galaxy a safer place so I could one day raise a new family. _

_But it bothered me that day my never come. Not only was there a threat of a galactic extinction but I was with a women of another species. I don't even think anyone knew if cross-species 'mating' was possible, other than the Asari being able to have daughters with any race or gender. But family or no, Tali was the one I wanted to be with, and maybe when this was all over we could find a way. But, that was too far into the future to see. I had to stay focus like gunny Ellison taught me back in basic. Whenever I needed an extra push to get me though the pain of a fight or needed to concentrate, it was always his voice I heard screaming in my head to move._

_Two nights together and I still craved being in bed next to him. Shepard's skin against mine with him in me and electricity running though our bodies, there was no feeling greater in this whole galaxy. It was hard to contain myself but now I knew he wanted to be in a relationship with me and just sex because he gave me his parent wedding bands. I now wore them proudly around my neck and outside my suit to show everyone that we are together. But it did bother me he did not say 'I love you' last night I just want to hear him say it. _

_I wonder what was there going to be in stored for us if we do in fact have a future together. We both know there will be more nights together and romance but, I wonder there could be a family for him and me. I want to give him everything he wants everything he desires. He deserves to be happy, and I am going to do what I can for him. Provided that he did loves me the way I love him._

_Creator-Tali'Zorah and Shepard-Commander are holding each others hand and seem to be experiencing a temperature increase and hormone imbalances. We can conclude based on interactions between Shepard-Commander and Creator-Tali'Zorah exert to one another, and what is being said among The Normandy crew. There is a seventy-two point eight chance they are experiencing sexual relations. Based on the biology of both species and calculations that we have run there is a less then one percent chance of a viable reproduction. _

_Why would two people from different species attend to bring in new life with the old machines about to return? _

***

Shepard had walked into Black Star with Tali's arms wrapped around his left arm with Legion following behind him. They walked in to found a dark heated room lit by color changing lights reflecting off the floor though the fog steaming of the floor. Countless groups of all the races on the citadel where gathered around the bar drinking keeping mostly to members of their own race. All races were dancing together wildly to tech music on and off the dance floor on the opposite side of the nightclub. Shepard takes a quick survey of the room taking notice of two groups of people that had caught his attention. One was an assembly of humans and Turians playing drinking games, making Shepard think there was a chance for an old rivalry to end. The other group that he was now staring at was two humans one male and female making-out with two Asari reminding everyone how society has change. "Looking at something, Captain?" Tali interjects with a cold quality moving to Shepard's right meeting him eye to helmet.

Shepard closed his eyes and nodded his head side to side. He looks back up staring at the lights of her helmet that he now knew were her eyes, "Tali you know I only have eyes for you now."

"Oh, good answer." Tali said laud enough that made the nearest of heads turn and start talking to the nearest neighbors.

"Tali we have to find Anderson. I promise as soon as Anderson and I talk we will have our dance. I promise you know I won't break a promise. Not again, not after what happened with Mindoir," Shepard replied.

"I know Shepard; I just want to lose you to, someone else." Tali said in a concerned voice.

Shepard took his left hand and raise Tali's head to look directly into her eye to tell her in a calm voice, "You won't."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Anderson chimed in breaking the romantic tone with his low but superior voice.

"Councilman, how long were you standing there?" Shepard and Tali break their small huge and stand side-by-side. Then Shepard noticed Anderson was not wearing his business robes or his uniform but civilian clothing which got Shepard wondering, but he shrugged it off

"Long enough Shepard, and you and I are friends, Shepard you don't have to be so proper with me." Anderson replies.

"Ok, Anderson what is this all about?" Shepard wonders.

Anderson waves his hand to a nearby table as way of asking Shepard to take a seat. Both take their seats opposite of each other. Anderson leans half way across the table whispering so no one can hear him. "There have been some political movements I need you to know about. Recently there was joint species expedition out in the Attican Traverse they we're hoping to make an archaeological find of epic proportions. We lost contact with them twelve hours age."

"Why do you need me for a Search and Rescue Op…," Shepard expression has a change in from explaining to concern, "Anderson, what is really going?"

"Before we lost contact with the expedition they transmitted these photos." Anderson slid an OSD half way across table hidden under a cloth and Shepard met it half way. "The pictures will be self explanatory and there is location is on the OSD encrypted with a cipher over ten-million bits, no one can decipher. Plug into your ships computer and the planet and the program will take you there."

"A lot of precautions seem to be going on Anderson, here," Shepard pulls out his OSD filled with information on the impending Reaper attack and puts it under the cloth Anderson hid his under and slides it to Anderson. "You will need this to convince the Council the Reapers are coming. It will be everything we need to get every race working together, because if we don't we are all died."

"This will go a long way, Shepard thank you." Anderson replied' "Is there anything else I should know before I leave?"

"Now that you mention it," Shepard took a second to explain how The Rachni are rebuilding in a positive way. "You know the rumors on the news about the ship roaming around that resemble Rachni ship?"

"Yes it has been all over the…" Anderson just connected the dots in his head, making a small slap as he brought his head down to rest on his hand.

"The queen I released two years ago is rebuilding and to find her to rally against the Reapers when the time come, because the Reapers are responsible for The Rachni going mad two thousand years ago." Shepard gave the fact.

"Shepard you are either the most crazy or courageous man live." Anderson pulls his head back sitting up straight. "Is there anything else that mite add to a heart attack I haven't had yet?"

Shepard gave Anderson a minute to collect himself, "There is something you should know about The Geth."

"Should I take an aspirin before you tell me this Shepard?" Anderson said in a plain flat tone that would have made Shepard smile if it were another time.

"Well not all humans are any other species are united in their beliefs, the same goes for The Geth. The ones that followed Saren and Sovereign were heretics to the original Geth that live beyond the Veil. That is why Legion follows me because he is part of those Geth. They also want to fight."

"We would be most willing to do what whatever possible to insure continued survival," Legion interrupts.

Anderson in astonishment said, "I don't know how you are doing it Shepard but you are. It was clearly the right choice to but you in with The Specters."

"I will also try to get The Geth and The Quarians to talk and get The Quarians home-world back. That will give us a superior advantage." Shepard told flat out.

Anderson was now in shock, "Anything else Shepard?"

"No, Anderson," Shepard replied in his serious military tone. "I just need to give a special someone a dance." Shepard turns his head left and winks his left eye to Tali.

"Alright, good luck Shepard." Anderson stood up and left the bar in a casual pace.

Shepard stood up and began walking over to DJ, "So Tali what kind of music would you like to dance to?"

"Anything really, I can dance just about anything." Shepard stops and looks into Tali's eyes raising an eyebrow with a smile on his face. "It is a cultural thing all Quarians learn how to dance when we are young. We have great respect for dancers in the Migrant Fleet and when I left to go on my Pilgrimage I looked up all I could on dances."

"Ok. I will go and, pick something we can dance to that… does not involve everybody in this room, dry humping each other." Shepard replied resuming his walk over to the DJ.

Shepard had walked up next to the DJ asking, "Is there a way I can select a song to dance to?"

"What, what?" the Salarian asked in his fast pace questioned, was now stunned for a few seconds before he said anything, else. "Yes you can select over there on the screen. There is a slight waiting period, for a song. If you want it played immediately that costs twenty credits."

"Fine," Shepard shows the Salarian DJ a twenty credit chip and selects El Gitano Del Amor as the song to play. Without delay the song fills the room with drumming and then trumpets playing. Shepard walks back to Tali and takes her right hand with his left and with a passion starts dancing the night away that makes it look like sex on the dance floor.

***

"Wow, Shepard I never knew you were such a great dancer," Tali explained riding the Taxi back to The Normandy. "Where did you learn to dance like that?"

"Military training," Shepard replies in a paled tone that causes Tali's head to turn. "Alliance training regiments have us learn how to be presentable in 'polite' society and one of the things we do is learning how to dance. But I can't give all the credit to the military I most of that from Sara."

"You really loved her…" Tali began to speak

"Look lets not spend every moment dwelled on the past. Let's find out what is on this disc." Shepard takes the oval shaped disc in his right hand and waves his Omni-tool over it. At once the OSD lights up and a holo-screen appeared above his forearm revealing the photo that Anderson was all worked up about. "Well that explains what Anderson was on edge about."

"Shepard-commander what is that?" Legion chimes in.

Shepard tasks a second to collect himself, "That is another Prothean beacon."


	5. A New Adventure Begins

Sorry it has been a long time since I made any chapters to my Fan Fiction. I have been busy with school and my social life I have not had all the time need, nor want to give into working on my writing, and to be truthful I have not been motivated to do more because of lack of reviews and so many distractions of the modern age.

Please write reviews to keep me motivated to write more and use some suggestive content for my next chapter in your reviews because I will read them and use it for my next chapter, because I don't know where I am going with this. I have not decided how Shepard's relationships with Tali and Liara will end so please write a review.

**Mass Effect: Secrets  
Chapter 5 – A New Adventure Begins**

Shepard walked out of the airlock going on to the Normandy with a heightened pace. Immediately turned to his left walking towards the cockpit where Joker was turned around and facing EDI's hologram, and were the two always displayed their uncanny relationship. "What do you mean I was cheating?" Joker yelled loud enough for the whole command deck to hear.

"Jeff, you wrote a sub program in the game to give you a higher probability of winning." EDI snapped in her always monotone voice at Joker.

"Yeash, I didn't think you would mind being a machine."

"What is that suppose to mean, Jeff?"

"Do you two need a moment alone, or some couples therapy?" Shepard interjected.

Shepard did not even finch as the yeoman Kelly walked up behind him and said, "Judging by their interactions some therapy mite be good for the lovely couple."

"Ok, Kelly I've told you and everyone else a million times, EDI and I are not a couple."

"Of course not," Kelly replied in a sarcastic manner. "I just think it would be a good idea if I can speak to the two of you alone sometime."

"Yeah, well that will be anytime I am not flying the ship into a hot zone, or getting the commander out of harms way I have to stay here." Joker replied.

"I will be back in one hour and we will talk then," Kelly said with a small flare of anger in her voice turning around on one foot to walk back to her station.

"Commander is there anyway you can get us out of this?" Joker asked turning his gaze from Kelly to Shepard.

"Sorry Joker but, I think you two need to talk this out." Shepard ending the argument took out the OSD Anderson had given him. "Here this OSD has a preprogram course in it that will take us to our next mission. We need to get there ASAP so set a course."

"Aye, sir. I don't mean to be a rain cloud here or anything but, any idea where or what hell hole we're dropping ourselves into?" Joker finished with worry in his voice.

"I wish I knew, but the disc is encrypted with a ten-million bit cipher, so unless EDI has a trick up her sleeve for breaking encrypted codes. No one is going to hack the location." Shepard said with a slight irritation in the tone of his voice.

Immediately Joker turned his head to EDI with a big grin showing though his breaded face. "Shepard a ten-million bit cipher is something I could do while I am powered down. I can decipher that in less than an hour." EDI replied causing an unnoticed change in Shepard's expression.

"In that case decipher it and find out where we are going," Shepard orders blandly.

"Yes, Shepard I live to serve," EDI snapped in a slightly sarcastic manner causing Joker's right eyebrow to rise, "That was a joke."

"She's still tries very hard." Joker breaks the silences left by EDI. Shepard rolls his eyes to the left and turns around to leave only noticing that Tali was waiting with her arms crossed at the small hall leading to the airlock doors.

"Were you standing there that whole time?" Shepard wondered.

"Actually I was. It was very entertaining watching you guys bellow at each other." Shepard's nostrils flared and shout his eyes closed causing his head to turn down in embarrassment. Tali's left hand slowly rose to his cheek to level his face with hers and his eyes opened meeting with hers. "You want to get out of here and go…" she whispers into his ear.

"You always knew how to capture eye." Shepard said taking her hand into his hand. Shepard began to walk but Tali did not. Quickly noticing this he turns around and find Tali had not moved and her hand was still tided to his. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe I should wait a little and meet you upstairs later," Tali answered with concerned voice.

Shepard realized that Tali as excited as she was being with him she still doubts and worries about what others will say about them. "Everyone is going to know the truth eventually," Shepard replied regaining Tali's confidence. With her hand still holding on to his she moved up beside him and start moving to the elevator side by side. People notice and head turn as they walked by, most nodded in approval, some in disbelieve. It was a short walk, but Tali felt like it lasted forever with everyone starring at her.

"Commander," Kelly stopped Shepard less then twenty feet from the Elevator doors. "Legion wants to have a word with you in the AI room and say it is urgent."

"Tell him I will meet with him in one hour," Shepard said unwilling to wait.

"He also told me that you said that, he will come to you and interrupt what ever you are doing to talk to you." Shepard looked at Kelly with plan look on his face that she took as a look of disapproval. "He did not say it just like that but that is what he implied."

"Shepard it's alright I need to talk to Doctor Chakwas anyway." Tali interrupted.

"Then I will go and talk to Legion." Shepard said resuming his walk to the elevator. The doors to the elevator open and shut open faster than wings of a bird as Shepard and Tali walk in say "Deck three," making the elevator move down one floor in less than a second. Shepard waved Tali to be the first out of the elevator, and they continued their walk to the med-bay and AI core. Tali stopped at the desk Chakwas was almost always sitting in. Shepard moved to the doors in the back of the med-bay that lead to the AI core. He did not stop until he came face to face with the Geth unit know as Legion.

"Shepard-Commander, you have arrived," Legions spoke in his glitchy voice. "We have subjects we wish to discuss with you."

"Ok, Legion what is it?" Shepard asked waiting to get back to his cabin to be with Tali.

"Do you recall when you gave me authorization to use the FTL com to communicate with the Geth collective?" Legion questioned blandly.

"Yes, you updated the Geth on the Heretic problem and you tried to sent info back on the migrate fleet." Shepard reply with a small flair of anger rising.

"To which Creator Tali'Zorah intervened to stop us. To which you intervened causing Creator Tali'Zorah and the mobile platform you refer to as Legion to now experience unit cohesion with the Creator. She gave us non classified data to send to the Geth Collective to which we also sent other important data back to the collective."

"What kind of important data?" Shepard asked starting to worry.

"Reports that state we can experience unit cohesion with the Creators. Do to these observations the Geth Collective wishes to begin negotiations with the Migrant Fleet." Legions head tilted slightly to the right and for what was perceived to be his eyebrows his left flipper on top of his head twitched.

A sign of relief came across Shepard's face turning to concern, "What kind of negotiations?"

"Negotiations that will discuss the creators having a place of refuge from the old machines the return of their homeworld," with these words Shepard these word Shepard felt a joy come inside him.

_This was it, this is what I have been waiting for. A chance to give Tali what her Father promised to her. A chance to give her the greatest gift she longed for. A chance for her and the Quarians to have their homeworld back, Rannoch. _

With out a second thought Shepard asked, "OK, what do you need?"

"Alright Tali, your immune system seem to be taking well to the new antibiotics. If you're lucky your immune system will start producing its own antibodies in no time and you will no long need the I.V. in your arm." Doctor Chakwas explained. The window tinters had been turned on, making their side see though and the mess hall side dark and unseen. Tali was sitting on top on the medical bed closest to the desk with Chakwas standing next to her with an examination pad in her hand displaying the inside of Tali's vanes flowing with the new antibiotics and her purple blood. "But I am still worried about adverse effects of the gene-therapy from the medication you are taking. I would like to have a blood sample and check up with you every other day."

"How am I supposed to perform my duties on board if I have to keep coming here all the time?" Tali's anger began to rise at the idea of being stuck in the med-bay all the time.

"You won't be," the doctor reassured her. "I just want to run a quick scan and draw some blood which won't take long with the two-way IV in your arm. It will allow me to extract the smallest of blood samples which will only take all of ten minutes."

"Alright, I just need to do this for Shepard," Tali said feeling worried about the life threatening gene-therapy she was not telling Shepard about. The fact she had been lying to be with the man she had longed for was tearing her up inside more then the therapy was doing. "So what is it I have to look out for?"

Chakwas began listing symptoms Tali needed to be on alert for, "You should watch out for any changes in skin color, rashes, chills, sweets, and missed periods. However missing periods could also happen if you get pregnant, which would make the gen…"

"Wait, doctor are you saying that Shepard and I could have children?" Tali interrupted scared and excited at the same time. "How is that even possible?"

"Well in truth dextral-DNA is not all that different from human-DNA. The types and structure are slightly different but, the basics of the DNA its self are all the same so in my opinion there is no reason the two should not combine. Besides, if you two are meant to have kids nature will find away."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Tali wondered.

"Well let me tell you a story," Chakwas began a story. "Picture Earth in the mid twenty-first century, when we had first unlocked the secrets of genetic manipulation. When this began we decided to do resurrect creatures for research in evolution that were long extinct on Earth. We called them dinosaurs and what we learned for that is that nature will find away. What had happened is that we had made all the dinosaurs all kinds and we left them to survive on a small island in the Pacific Ocean. Now we had made them all female expecting the dinosaurs to live and then die out, but to our surprise they started reproducing."

"How is that possible in an all female population?" Tali questioned.

"Well we did not have the entire DNA sequence needed to resurrect them so what we did was use DNA of frogs to fill in the gaps. Now those frogs we used have a special ability to grow what they need to survive and apparently that had crossed over to the populations of the dinosaurs. This allowed enough of the females to become males and the species to live on to this day. So, we had learned nature finds away."

"So you're saying that nature we find a way for anything to happen?" Tali could not hide the confusion in her voice.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Chakwas continued her earlier warnings, "Now if you miss any periods we have to stop the therapy and test for pregnancy immediately." Chakwas finished and the window became transparent. Tali got off the bed and began to head for the elevator.

Tali stop after she reach the door to leave, "Doctor," Chakwas turned around from her desk she was standing next to look down at the resent blood work. "Thanks."

"Anytime Miss Tali'Zorah." Tali continued her walk unaware of her surroundings to the elevator and walked into Miranda.

"Oh, Miranda… I am sorry I didn't see you there," Tali quickly stopped just in front of the elevator door apologized.

"I bet you are," Miranda snared at her.

"You got some sort of problem with me Miranda?" Tali questioned as though she was ready for a fight.

"Me, no I don't have a problem with you just a concern for your well being." Miranda smirched at Tali.

"For some reason I seriously doubt that," Tali countered.

"What because I am with Cerberus, Tali I think we can move past stereo-types I have nothing against aliens and I am not a xenophobe," She said in a sincere concerned manner. "I was just worried about your well-being and that of Shepard's because you two have moved your relationship being in full swing now." Tali starred at her with a cold demeanor that was hidden by her helmet. "I only hope you realize that you're not only risking your life but that of the commander's as well. It took me two years to rebuild him I don't want to do that again."

Tali was now unsure of Miranda's intentions was she making a joke or was secretly trying to break her and Shepard apart. "Don't worry you won't."

"There's aquatically a small bet going on among the crew ten to one odds that your relationship last longer than six months. If you want I can get you in make it an unfair bet." Now Tali was sure she was only joking with her

"Put me down for a thousand credits buy in then Miranda, I have a good feeling about me and Shepard working out."

"Ok you could clear a lot of money, which is wear I am going to place my bet on now," Miranda clamed.

"Wait a minute," Tali began in a surprised manner. "You came to talk to me so you can win a bet not to make some attempt to break me and Shepard up."

"Tali I hope you and Shepard work but, I still remain skeptical about relationships." Miranda explained in a concerned voice. "Look not too many people know this but between the years when I was running away from my father and began my work with Cerberus I met a Turian and he helped me taught me how to survive in the galaxy. We were lovers, but I eventually found out that he was not interested in me just his curiosity about humans. You see he used me and I just wanted to give you some advice. Be careful."

With a high sounding ping the doors to the med-bay opened with Shepard on the other side walking out asking, "Did I miss anything?"

"No, just we were just talk," Tali said still having Miranda's and Chakwas's stories still locked in her mind. "We will see you later Miranda." Shepard came up to Tali's left side and wrapped his right arm around her waist.

"We'll talk later." Miranda got the last word in and resumed walking back to her office.

Tali moved and guided Shepard into the elevator which was left open during her and Miranda's little chat. "So it looks like we have sometime. What do you want to do?" Tali was now being reserved trying to find out if Miranda's warning had any truth behind it. She wanted to know if Shepard was only using her for sex or if it was something more.

"Well I don't know, what do you want?" Shepard responded not knowing what Tali was up to.

"I just want to rest we have had a long day do you mind if I rest."

"That sounds like a good idea we will lie down for a while in my quarters get some rest before we find out where we are going then its back to saving the galaxy."

_What is it with Shepard is there some side to him no one knows but me, or is this some act. When I see him on the battlefield he was a charismatic and daring leader. But when he needed to he was able to stop a fight before it ever started. He had a way with words that could motivate or stop someone dead in there tracks. Was there some side to him that wanted to be a family man like he told me last night? Alright, if I want to know how he truly feels about me I need to do something bold._

"Shepard," Tali whispered to his ear. "I love you."


End file.
